Stars shine brightest
by Chisana Ran
Summary: On dit que quelques secondes avant de mourir, les soleils, ou plus simplement les étoiles, brillent de la lumière la plus intense qui soit. Et pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, Izuku en fera la triste expérience.


**Hey ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec une fiction sur du KatsuDeku ! Pour cet OS, je me suis inspiré de la dernière phrase du poème « Stars shine brightest » de la poétesse anglaise Nikita Gill. (Ça vient de son recueil** **Your soul is a river** **, et il est juste génial ! Si vous êtes anglophones, cherchez là sur Google !) Bref, cette fic est sombre, il faut le dire, j'ai moi-même lâché quelques larmes en l'écrivant. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même…**

 **Rating :** **T, mais attention le sujet de la mort est omniprésent, et ce n'est pas une blague. Âme sensible s'abstenir.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à** **Kōhei Horikoshi. Seule la trame de l'histoire sort de ma petite tête de dégénérée !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

La dernière image qu'il avait eue de _lui_ , n'avait été qu'une simple lumière, blanche et aveuglante.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette lumière, et de l'absence de son aussi. Tout avait été d'une telle rapidité, que le bruit ne lui était parvenu qu'avec quelques secondes de retard. Un peu comme lors d'un orage, on voit la foudre s'abattre au loin mais le coup de tonnerre met un peu plus de temps à se faire entendre.

Après cela, c'était le noir complet. La lumière s'était éteinte, l'onde de choc l'avait soufflée, et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

҉

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que ressentit Izuku fut un violent mal de crâne. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à l'instant. De plus, ses oreilles sifflaient, le bruit strident n'arrangeant en rien sa douleur. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. C'était comme si on l'avait frappé à la tête à grand coup de batte de baseball. Ayant l'espoir que s'il ouvrait les yeux, la douleur s'en irait, il tenta tant bien que mal de soulever ses paupières. Et malgré l'effort surhumain que cela lui demanda, il réussit cet exploit. Sauf qu'il le regretta immédiatement. Car quand il vit cette épaisse fumée environnante, et ce ciel d'une couleur rougeoyante, un déclic se produisit en lui, et ses souvenirs l'assaillirent brusquement.

Face au retour de ceux-ci, les larmes commencèrent à couler les longs de ses joues. Un sentiment violent et inconnu s'empara du lui et lui tordit le ventre, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa souffrance. Des spasmes, accompagnés de sanglot prirent possession de son corps. Et il pleurait, encore et toujours.

Izuku Midoriya, connu comme étant le héro Deku, symbole de paix en devenir depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée Yuei, pleurait inlassablement. Il avait des haut-le-cœur en bégayant _son_ nom entre deux ravalements de larmes. Ce n'était en aucun cas digne de lui, ni de ce qu'il représentait de se montrer en public de la sorte, mais actuellement il s'en foutait. Et royalement même ! Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Comment aurait-il pu faire ? Il venait de perdre ce qui lui était le plus précieux au monde.

Reprenant juste assez ses esprits pour observer les alentours, il constata qu'il se trouvait purement et simplement dans un champ de ruines. Les immeubles étaient effondrés, les maisons étaient fracassées, et les quelques enseignes qui peuplaient autrefois les rues avaient disparu. Mais ça aussi, il n'en avait rien à faire. La ville détruite et les civils blessés ne l'intéressaient nullement à cet instant. La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, la seule personne qu'il voulait absolument voir, c'était _lui_. Ses yeux verts et larmoyants balayèrent une nouvelle fois le paysage ravagé autour de lui, cherchant _sa_ silhouette au milieu des décombres et de tous ces cadavres de vilains carbonisés.

Et après de très longues minutes de recherche laborieuse, il le trouva enfin. D'ici, on pouvait aisément le confondre avec un pan de mur démoli, sa carrure n'ayant plus rien d'humain, mais tout au fond de lui, Izuku savait qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il le sentait, le ressentait. Son cœur reconnaissait sa présence si particulière.

Plus que probablement aidé par l'adrénaline, et le désir impérieux de le rejoindre qui courait dans ses veines, il essaya de se relever, s'appuyant comme il le pouvait sur les gravats qui se trouvaient à proximité. Sur l'instant, la tâche lui parut herculéenne, presque insurmontable, mais sa volonté lui dictait de ne pas abandonner, donc il ne lâcha pas. Ses bras tremblaient de devoir soutenir le poids de tout son corps, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mais il tenait bon. Des larmes de douleur se mêlaient maintenant aux larmes de tristesse, mais pas une seule fois il ne flancha. Sa détermination à _le_ rejoindre passait avant tout le reste, y compris sa propre intégrité physique. Et une fois qu'Izuku se fut miraculeusement mis debout, il se mit instantanément en marche. Ou plutôt, il chancela comme un nouveau-né faisant ses premiers pas. Mais malgré sa démarche inhabituelle, il se dirigeait tout de même vers ce qu'il savait, ou du moins pensait, être son compagnon.

Malgré la brièveté du trajet, qui n'était de même pas cinq cents mètres, ce fut le vide total dans son esprit. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Son corps agissait de manière automatique. Il y avait plusieurs raisons plausibles à cela.

La première était à cause de la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Même s'il avait oublié son mal de crâne et ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance physique, Midoriya était blessé. Gravement blessé. Et à vue d'œil, n'importe quelle personne sensée et en pleine possession de ses moyens se demanderait comment il arrivait à tenir debout avec les plaies béantes que laissaient entrapercevoir ses vêtements déchiquetés, et la plus que probable grosse quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. À cause de ça, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir se lever, ses muscles tout comme son cerveau ne recevant pas assez de nutriments ni d'oxygène pour fonctionner correctement. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

La seconde était purement et simplement liée à l'état de choc dans lequel Izuku se trouvait. À cause des souvenirs qui lui étaient réapparus avec une mystérieuse netteté à son réveil, il était choqué et niait la réalité qu'il avait pourtant vue de ses yeux. Habituellement, les gens qui vivent ce genre de chose sont paralysés par la peur, ou encore tétanisés par l'incrédulité. La plupart du temps, ils restent immobiles, ayant la même vivacité qu'un bloc de marbre. Mais encore une fois, il l'avait fait. Ça non plus, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il ne reprit véritablement « conscience », que lorsque ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tomba durement au sol, écorchant un peu plus ses mains en essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Il était encore plongé dans cette sorte de transe, et allait essayer de se remettre debout pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : il était _déjà_ arrivé. Ses pleurs, qui s'étaient entre-temps arrêtés, reprirent de plus belles. Ne devant pas aller plus loin, il utilisa ses toutes dernières forces, profitant des derniers effets de l'adrénaline dans son corps, pour simplement se retourner et _lui_ faire face.

Et là, ce fut la fin.

Purement et simplement.

En le voyant ainsi, il crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque, son propre cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre. La Terre ne tournait plus. Le centre de son monde avait, littéralement, été réduit en cendres. Car en face de lui, se trouvaient les restes calcinés de celui qui avait été tant de chose pour Izuku.

Il avait été son premier ami.

Son premier héros.

Son premier harceleur.

Son premier adversaire.

Son premier challenger.

Son premier amour.

Son premier petit ami.

Son premier coéquipier.

Et actuellement, son premier fiancé.

Car entre ses doigts tremblant, le serrant tout contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée, Izuku Midoriya tenait la dépouille de… _Katsuki Bakugo_.

À ce moment-là, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, et sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter, celui que son amant surnommait Deku criait. Il hurlait à s'en briser la voix.

De sa gorge sortaient des cris de souffrance à l'état pur que nul ne saurait apaiser. De ses yeux sortait un tel torrent de larmes que nul ne saurait le contenir. Dans son cœur et dans son âme, était apparue une blessure si profonde que nul ne saurait la guérir.

De son être, il ne restait plus rien. Izuku était mort en même temps que l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Son corps agissant par automatisme pour exprimer un tant soit peu la douleur qui l'accablait, il se fit assaillir de nouveau par des souvenirs, par _leur_ souvenir cette fois-ci.

Le premier qu'il vit, ne fut autre que Kacchan et lui étant enfants et jouant au parc, leurs mères les surveillant de loin. À cette époque, le blond n'avait pas encore eu son alter, et les relations entre eux ne s'étaient pas encore dégradées. Izuku revivait cette scène de leur enfance, illuminé par de doux et bienfaisants rayons de soleils. Il entendait son rire et celui de Kacchan se mélanger à nouveau pour la poignée de secondes où il revoyait tout ça.

Le second fut également un souvenir de leur enfance. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient un peu plus grands, et Kacchan avait depuis déjà quelques années développé son alter. De ce qu'il voyait, ils étaient là tout les deux, accompagnés de certains de leurs « amis », pour une balade en forêt. Ou plutôt, ils étaient partis mener une expédition pour trouver des super-vilains et les exploser, selon Kacchan. Une scène relativement banale de cette époque.

Le troisième, fut le premier évènement qui marqua un réel tournant dans leur relation. Dans ce souvenir, Izuku se revoyait défendant cet enfant d'une possible agression de la part de Kacchan. Il voyait dans les mains du petit blond de légères explosions créées grâce à son alter, et dans ses yeux, une lueur associant dégout, déception, et moquerie. Ce fut probablement là que tout commença à changer entre eux, que le gouffre qui les séparait se manifesta avec autant de violence.

Toujours en suivant ce schéma, les souvenirs s'enchainèrent chronologiquement, lui ramenant à l'esprit que toute sa vie, il avait été lié à cet homme, ce héros formidable qu'était Kacchan. Dans sa tête, se rejouèrent des scènes d'eux aux collèges, comme par exemple le jour où il brûla son cahier, la fois où ils s'étaient faits attraper par ce vilain gluant, les insultes que Kacchan pouvait lui lancer, ou encore les moqueries de tous leurs camarades de classe. Ensuite, vinrent les souvenirs de leurs années au lycée super-héroïque Yuei. Leur premier véritable combat dans le cours d'All Might, les défis, les attaques de vilain, son enlèvement, son sauvetage, l'amélioration de leur relation, sa prise de conscience par rapport aux sentiments qu'il entretenait pour le blond, sa déclaration d'amour pour Kacchan, leur premier baiser, leur mise en couple, leurs débuts de relation chaotique, leur première fois, leur remise de diplôme. Ces trois années charnières pour eux passèrent rapidement dans son esprit, lui montrant tous les évènements notables qui avaient pu s'y produire. Mais le flot de sa mémoire ne s'arrêta pas là, avec toujours la même logique, il revécut sa vie, leur vie en tant qu'adultes. Leurs premiers emplois en tant que héros professionnels, leur première mission ensemble, leur premier succès, leur premier échec, la création de leur propre agence, l'emménagement dans leur appartement, les débuts de leur vraie vie de couple, leur première vraie dispute, leur première vraie réconciliation, la « demande en mariage » de Kacchan, leur première discussion sur leur envie d'adopter, leur bonheur, leur joie, leur peine.

Et même si depuis un temps indéfini, il subissait les assauts de sa mémoire tout en serrant ce qui restait de l'amour de sa vie, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ressurgir encore une fois les horribles souvenirs de cette journée maudite.

Car cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas de joyeux souvenirs, pleins de couleurs qui lui revinrent en tête. Cette fois, il se revoyait, lui et Kacchan, encerclés par une horde de vilains venus les détruire en même temps que la ville. Cette scène datait d'il y avait à peine une petite heure, mais Izuku savait qu'elle resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il était d'ores et déjà marqué au fer rouge par cet évènement.

Ils étaient des centaines, peut-être même des milliers à les attaquer sans leur laisser le moindre répit. Et malgré le fait qu'ils comptaient parmi les héros les plus puissants, ils étaient débordés et dans une claire position de faiblesse. À ce rythme, ils n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps. Pourquoi les renforts n'arrivaient-ils pas ? Ils ne savaient pas. À présent, s'ils se battaient de toutes leurs forces, c'était plus pour leur survie que pour la protection de la ville. Et au moment où ils crurent sortir la tête de l'eau en voyant le nombre de leurs ennemis diminuer, une nouvelles vague d'assaillants encore plus gros, plus puissants et plus dangereux arriva sur le champ de bataille. En voyant ça, Izuku désespéra. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Le seul « point positif » de tout ça, était qu'il semblerait que le chef, la tête pensante de tous ces vilains soit également présente pour les combattre. Ainsi, le vert garda tout de même l'espoir que s'ils arrivaient à l'avoir, cela pourrait mettre fin à ce massacre.

De son côté, Katsuki ne s'était pas voilé la face. Il savait que si des renforts n'arrivaient pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, c'était fini pour eux. Il avait beau être quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier de sa force, quelqu'un qui possédait un égo surdimensionné, quelqu'un qui connaissait la vraie valeur et la vraie puissance de Deku, il savait tout de même qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas rien que tous les deux. Malgré leurs antécédents et leurs expériences, ils restaient de jeunes et nouveaux héros. Et même à Yuei, on ne les avait pas entraînés à faire face à ce genre de situation hors normes.

En revanche…on leur avait dit un jour, qu'à circonstances désespérées répondait… actes désespérés. Ce jour-là, on leur avait dit que si un jour, ils étaient réellement acculés, que les secours ne venaient pas, et qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement condamnés…alors on leur avait dit de ce souvenir de ce qu'était l'essence même d'un héros : une personne se sacrifiant pour sauver les autres.

C'était, entre autres, le genre de raisonnement futile qui encombrait ses pensées pendant qu'il combattait. Revenant à son occupation première, il fit exploser les trois vilains qui se trouvaient devant lui et qui avaient tenté de l'attaquer. Mais aussitôt qu'il les avait réduits en cendres, ce n'était plus trois mais cinq vilains qui étaient apparus en face de lui. Il prépara à ses mains pour une nouvelle déflagration, et dans le même temps, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Et ce qu'il vit lui confirma qu'à deux, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Deku avait l'air à bout de forces, ses coups étaient de plus en plus mous, sa vitesse avait grandement diminué et sa respiration était erratique. Tout en repoussant les assauts continus des vilains et en essayant de protéger les civils, Katsuki chercha une idée. Juste une toute petite idée, un petit quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir de ce putain de merdier sans nom.

Et finalement… il trouva.

Malheureusement, il trouva.

Il observa le champ de bataille autour d'eux, car si jamais d'autres héros étaient enfin arrivés pour les aider, cela n'aurait aucun sens de mettre cette idée à exécution. C'était son dernier espoir.

Mais évidemment, rien…

Il respira donc un grand coup et abandonna le combat pour rejoindre au plus vite l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Le voyant arriver sur lui, Deku tenta lui aussi de se rapprocher de Katsuki. Et quand ils furent enfin collés dos à dos, le blond cessa de réfléchir à ses actes et attrapa simplement Deku pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne prête pas à ce genre de chose, Izuku le lui rendit. Et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour continuer à faire face à la horde d'ennemi devant eux, Katsuki lui souffla :

« Je t'aime, Izuku, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Connaissant le blond depuis l'enfance, et étant en couple avec ce dernier depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, Deku savait très bien que cette déclaration ne signifiait rien de bon. Absolument rien. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son fiancé, et ce qu'il vit accentua encore plus son mauvais pressentiment. Car dans le regard de Kacchan, si profond et hypnotisant, il pouvait observer un mélange de regret, d'amour et de résignation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Katsuki posa une de ces paumes contre son torse avant de lui murmurer ces dernières paroles :

« Pardonne-moi. »

Étant trop surpris, et trop épuisé à cause des combats qu'ils menaient tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure, pour pouvoir réagir assez vite, il ne put que subir. Izuku avait subi l'explosion que Kacchan avait envoyée dans sa direction et qui le faisait désormais planer au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Se retrouvant projeté à plusieurs centaines de mètres en arrière, totalement impuissant face à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Deku _comprit_. Dans sa tête, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées et prenaient enfin sens à ses yeux. Le comportement du blond lui parut enfin clair, il comptait se… _sacrifier_.

S'il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois, s'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, s'il l'avait appelé par son nom et non par son surnom, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, s'il lui avait demandé de ne pas oublier, s'il lui avait demandé de le pardonner, s'il l'avait envoyé loin du champ de bataille ça ne pouvait être que pour cette seule et unique raison. Katsuki comptait bien anéantir ses ennemis, protéger la population et l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il ferait cela au péril de sa propre vie. Ne pouvant absolument rien faire d'autre, Izuku cria une dernière fois son nom, aussi fort qu'il put, dans l'espoir que Kacchan ne mette pas à exécution son plan.

« KACCHAN ! »

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Katsuki avait décidé de donner sa vie pour les protéger, pour _le_ protéger, et il le ferait. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas, malgré qu'il ait entendu le cri de son fiancé. Il utilisa son alter bien au-delà de ce que pouvait endurer son corps, et terrassa toute forme de vie hostile dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

La dernière image qu'Izuku avait eue de lui, n'avait été qu'une simple lumière, blanche et aveuglante.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette lumière, et de l'absence de son aussi. Tout avait été d'une telle rapidité, que le bruit ne lui était parvenu qu'avec quelques secondes de retard. Un peu comme lors d'un orage, on voit la foudre s'abattre au loin mais le coup de tonnerre met un peu plus de temps à se faire entendre.

Après cela, c'était le noir complet. La lumière s'était éteinte, l'onde de choc l'avait soufflée, et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

҉

On dit que quelques secondes avant de mourir, les soleils, ou plus simplement les étoiles brillent de la lumière la plus intense qui soit. Et c'étaient on ne peut plus vrai. Izuku le savait au plus profond de son cœur, la souffrance ayant gravé ce fait accompli en lui. Car quelques secondes avant de mourir, le centre de son monde, son soleil, son étoile, son Katsuki, _Kacchan_ avait brillé de la plus magnifique et intense lumière qui soit.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, tout était noir.

* * *

 **Croyez-moi, je regrette déjà d'avoir tué Katsuki, qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien ! Je regrette aussi d'avoir tant fait souffrir Izuku, mais c'est comme ça ! Ne m'en voulais pas ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu quand même !**

 **Vu que cet OS est mon premier sur le fandom de MHA, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis dessus, c'est très important pour moi ! Bref, s'il vous plaît, une petite review !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ~**


End file.
